Kate/WildCat
Kate/WildCat is an Android Roller Coaster (ARC) based off a former roller coaster of the same name at Cedar Point. It's spot was mostly taken up by a stage, albiet some is used for the Valravn dive coaster. Character History Mean Streak's Deputy After the success of Mel and Mean Streak, Cedar Fair told Jeff to make more ARC's for their parks. He first gave Mean Streak a deputy, WildCat. Together, they protected the young Frontier Town from Jasper Jack, a rouge who could manipulate the waves of Lake Erie; The Violet Wench (Wicked Twister); and The Speed Demon (Top Thrill Dragster). However, the entrepreneur Maverick soon brought the Industrial Revelation to the town, and with that WildCat's hand. However, she was soon removed from the Sheriff and the investor's sights (just like her ride). Steel Vengeance Takeover Some years later, while dormant, Mean Streak was overthrown by 3 new rouges: Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey, Chess "Wild One" Watkins, and Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain who took Mean Streak's Jet Soul for themselves. His remains ended up next to her, dead as a door nail. When she awoke, she slow died off like Takshiel/Excalibur shortly before. She was able to merge the skeleton of the man she worked 10 years with into herself, and broke free of the need for a Jet Soul. She had to adjust to her master's knowledge and began her training, eventually creating a replica of his morpher and became the Red-Orange fusion ranger-Wild Streak Shift into Nitro When the Coaster Force and Nitro arrive at Cedar Point, she finally revels herself and her story and helps them (along with Gatekeeper and Raptor) fight off an army of White Walkers who followed the Coaster Force-Nitro to the park. With the support of the Wild West Coasters and Gatekeeper, they Coaster War began. During the final battle (along with Takshiel) perished. However, she was seen alongside the 199 Lunar Syndicate, with Mike and Blair. This could mean they could come from a time shortly after the Wild West Rangers assembled. Personality Kate is rather cat-like in appearance, and acts rather hyper and goes through mood swings due to not having a Jet Soul and also being two halves of 2 defunct roller coasters (red side in Mean Streak and Orange herself). She is a little controlling, but she is described as ditzy by the "modern" and tomboyish Female ARC's Sunset Ranger * WildCat Claw Gigante * Fusion Pistol * Millennium Control Cannon (23) * Cat Claws ** Cat Stunners 'Appearances: '''Nitro 12, 16, 18-24 Notes * First ranger who's fusion form is default ** First US Exclusive female Ranger since Charlie (as A-Squad Red) ** First US Exclusive fusion mode * First ranger other than Orion/Gai Ikari to have a fusion mode ** However, Super Megaforce/Gokai Silver have fusion modes because RPM/Go-onger and Go-busters/Delta Busters have both gold and silver 6th rangers (and Gokai Christmas/Fever Portugal) * She is the only female ARC to not wear a skirt ** This is similar to Kat Manx and Nova whose team did not wear skirts *** Ironically, Kat's counterpart had a swan motif ** This might be because of Mean Streak being apart of her and she was originally the only female ARC that could transform * Like most of the minor ARC's, she has no sentai counterpart unless the inherited powers from Teddy, Seamus, Stella, or Takshiel. See Also * Regina-Sentai Counterpart (Personality) from ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: The Next Revolution Category:Red Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Gun-users Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:PR Deceased